


Just Like A Girl

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Smut PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Vic made Kellin moan like a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like A Girl

Vic smiled to himself as he wanted up into the house. He could hear Kellin in the shower. Kellin started to sing 'If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn'. Vic laughed to himself as he remembered when Alex didn't know Kellin was a boy.

*FLASHBACK*

Alex and Jack walked in hands intertwined settling down on the couch. Kellin started to sing as he cooked. Vic smiled as Alex turned to him with one eyebrow raised. As a You-Have-Kellin-Quinn-In-Your-House stare. Kellin finally finished bringing out food. They both couldn't help but laugh at Alex and Jack.

"So you thought Kellin Quinn was a girl?"

"No offense but yeah."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Slowly walking upstairs he wondered if he could make Kellin moan like a girl. Smirking he walked up to the door stepping out of all his clothes and opening the door. The blue eyed man was facing away from the door. Vic slid in wrapping his arms around Kellin biting at his shoulder. Kellin cut off mid song moaning at that high pitch. Vic smiled determined to make him do it again. Kellin let his head fall back against Vic's shoulder exposing more of his throat. Vic trailed his lips up the smooth skin biting and sucking marks making Kellin gasp.Tan hands.trailed down his chest to his aching member grasping the hot.flesh in his hand he slowly pumped making Kellin whine panting against Vic's neck. Said singer turned Kellin around sinking down and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock Kellin squeezing his blue eyes shut. He moaned voice still in that high pitch doing things to Vic.Kellin looked down a little curious as to why Vic.wouldn't let his voice go back down. All thoughts and insecurities.flew out the window as Vic.moved his mouth farther down on his shaft cock head hitting the back of his throat. Kellin moaned again embarrassed about how much of a girl he sounded like. Vic pulled off standing up to pull Kellin into a kiss. The blue eyed man kept his arms around Vic's neck pulling him in close.

"Bedroom?" Was whispered against his lips.

Kellin nodded frantically pulling away shutting off the water and taking Vic's hand pulling him into the bedroom. Mating in the middle Vic laid on top if him a leg slotted in between Kellin's. The blue eyed man moaned throwing his head back. Vic slicked three fingers pushing in the first. Kellin's voice rose again. Vic leaned down kissing Kellin. The taller man's hands gripped his hair and shoulders keeping him close. Their bodies rocked together Vic breaking away to kiss at Kellin's neck. The blue eyed man writhing in ecstasy at the hot fast pace this was moving. Vic had three fingers pumping into Kellin finger tips constantly brushing against the taller mans prostate. Kellin whined back arching up against Vic. Vic pulled away his fingers lining up with the stretched hole slowly pushing in. Kellin arched up man's falling from his lips at the hot touch of Vic's finger and lips. 

"Oh fuck Vic please please."

"What do you want babe?"

"Touch ne please."

Vic groaned at the way Kellin sounded like a girl. Wrapping his hand around Kellin the blue eyed man moaned voice going even higher. He panted moaning at the feeling of Vic's slick skin rubbing against his. His eyes snapped shut as Vic's hand twisted just right making him cum vision whiting out for a second. Vic snapped his hips into Kellin cumming into him. They panted catching their breath. Vic pulled put of Kellin.

"Damnit now I have to shower again."


End file.
